Life's A Dance18
by ks
Summary: A lot happens, so please read. PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
Life's A Dance18  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.-unknown  
  
  
Peter looked down at Juliete- she was finally sleeping.   
  
"She had it rough for a few hours there," he thought to himself.  
  
He slowly stood up as not to wake her. He brushed off his pants and walked to the rest of the group. They were all spread out, and the mood among them was dry. He noticed Scott sitting up against a tree with a worried expression on his face. David, who was sitting in his tent, but with the flap open so you could see him. Jacky, who was sitting by the fire and messing with her shoe strings, and Daisy who was sitting on a log with a blank stare on her face.  
  
"Wonder what is bothering her," he thought to himself.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, we're going to have group now so come over here.  
  
He watched as they all slowly got up and made there way to him, groaning as usual.  
  
Scott: Peter, do we have to do this now?  
  
David: Yeah, Juliete is getting to sleep, why can't we?  
  
Peter: Because Juliete is sick and you guys are healthy and need to be active.  
  
They all started coughing  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Guess we aren't as healthy as you thought.  
  
Peter smirked at them all, and then walked over to his bag.  
  
Scott: What are you doing?  
  
Peter pulled something out of his bag and tossed it to Jacky really quick. She stared at it  
  
Jacky: What's this for?  
  
Peter walked back to them and put his hands on his hips  
  
Peter: Get in a circle. Whoever has a ball tells us something about themselves that we don't know. Just something in general to start things off.  
  
They all made a circle, including Peter, and then Jacky tossed the ball to Scott.  
  
Scott: What's this for?  
  
Jacky: I'm a newbie remember, you go first.  
  
Scott just rolled his eyes  
  
Scott: Ok.I don't have a middle name.  
  
Scott tossed the ball to David who sneered at him  
  
David: Everybody has a middle name.  
  
Scott: Yeah well I don't.  
  
David: I knew you were messed up  
  
Scott: Just shut up about it  
  
Dave gave him a little smirk  
  
David: Ok. Let's see…I DO have a middle name  
  
He gave Scott a disgusted look and then tossed the ball to Jacky  
  
Jacky: Um, my middle name is Joanne  
  
She tossed the ball to Daisy. A dry smile crossed Daisy's face  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* I wish my middle name was Morticia   
  
She smirked at Scott who just glared at her  
  
Scott: You would  
  
Daisy just smirked at him and tossed the ball to Peter  
  
Peter: Ok, let's try this again, but fill in the sentence. "If I could change one thing about my life it would be _____"  
  
Peter flicked the ball to David who started looking around at the sky  
  
David: Um, I would um…  
  
Scott: *sarcastically* This isn't rocket Science Davey boy.  
  
David: Just shut up already  
  
Peter: That's enough from both of you. David, go ahead.  
  
David: I would have went to live with my mom the first time and tried not to screw up.  
  
Peter: What if you wouldn't have messed up David, what would have happened then  
  
David shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground  
  
David: If I wouldn't of screwed up I would have never had to gone and lived with my dad, or should I say the general.  
  
David tossed the ball to Daisy, put his hands in his pocket, and looked at the ground so he wouldn't have to face the group.  
  
Daisy stared at David with a hurt look on her face, she knew what was bothering, but wasn't sure of how to get him to tell her about it.  
  
Peter: Daisy…  
  
Daisy looked back at the group, as a dry smile crossed her face  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* I would have hit my father with the seven iron instead of just threatening with it.  
  
Scott let out a little laugh but quickly looked at the ground when Peter looked at him  
  
Peter: Daisy, why would have you done that?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* It's simple. I would have ended up at Horizon anyway, so I should have gotten my moneys worth.  
  
Peter gave himself a little grin as Daisy tossed the ball to Jacky  
  
Jacky: I um, I would've gone to live with my dad.  
  
A confused look crossed Peter's face  
  
Jacky: When my parents split I went to live with my mom, and I wish I would've gone with my dad instead.   
  
Jacky quickly threw the ball to Scott so Peter wouldn't ask her anything else, but Peter took note of it.  
  
Scott: I shouldn't have let my mom stay for group the other day. That really messed things up.  
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair knowing Peter was going to start questioning him  
  
Peter: What about before that Scott?  
  
Scott looked around the group and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: I didn't like it at home too much without my mom anyway.  
  
Peter nodded his head and made a mental note to talk to him about it soon  
  
Scott tossed the ball to Peter who squeezed it and looked at everyone. They were all looking at the ground, except Daisy who had turned around so her back was facing him.  
  
"Still things to work on," he thought to himself.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at Juliete, and then at his watch.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, we're going to meet the others in a few hours so get ready. We're going to head back to Horizon so Juliete can get some medical attention. Don't worry though, I think it's just the flu.  
  
"and lack of eating," Peter thought to himself.  
  
Scott: Well once we get back, are we going to get to talk to the others?  
  
Peter looked at Scott and noticed his pleading eyes.   
  
Peter: Yeah Scott, once we get back to Horizon, you guys are no longer split up.  
  
Scott nodded his head and gave a small smile and walked off  
  
"That means I'll get her answer sooner," he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy slowly walked up to David and sat beside him. He turned and looked at her for a quick second, but then focused his attention back on the ground.  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* What no disgusting look? Am I no longer worthy?  
  
David gave her a small disgusted look but looked away again  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* Well, that's a little better.  
  
Daisy stared at David, not knowing exactly what to say  
  
Daisy: *dryly* You have a secret   
  
David: Isn't that why we're all here?  
  
Daisy raised her eyebrows and smirked at him  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yes, but most of us tell SOMEONE about it.  
  
David rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and closed his eyes  
  
David: Don't mess with me now Daisy  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* You used to follow me around and want to mess with me all the time  
  
Daisy watched as a small smile crept across his face  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Well, at least I got a smile  
  
David started kicking at the dirt with his foot  
  
Daisy: Want to talk about it? I think we have a lot in common  
  
David: Oh, you mean your life is as screwed up as mine- not possible  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Well I could probably give you some good competition  
  
David stood up and looked down at Daisy  
  
David: Well if I feel like competing with you, I'll let ya know.   
  
David walked off and Daisy just rolled her eyes  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Males and their egos  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete slowly sat up and let her eyes adjust to the light. She felt dizzy and sick, but didn't want Peter to know so she put on a fake smile just incase he were to walk into her tent. She looked through the flap on the tent and saw Scott pacing back and forth talking to himself.   
  
"All this over Shelby," she smiled to herself.  
  
She lay back down and turned over to write an entry in her journal  
  
WRITING: When we get back to Horizon I'm going to get to see Auggie, but I don't know if I can. He's going to see the problem and start questioning me. He trusted me to eat, and I betray his trust. I wouldn't blame him for not trusting me- I'm surprise he ever did. I guess it is because he loves me.  
  
Juliete let out a small sigh as she closed her notebook  
  
Juliete: and I love him.  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
Sophie looked over at Laura. They had been hiking for about two hours, but she hadn't said a word.   
  
"Her stare became blank right after I talked to Peter," Sophie thought to herself.  
  
Sophie: Laura honey, Juliete is going to be ok- she just has a touch of the flu.  
  
Sophie watched the girl, hoping to see some sort of life  
  
Sophie: Do you need to take a break, we've been walking for a long time now  
  
She watched the girl and noticed she was breathing pretty hard  
  
Sophie: I say we take a break  
  
They both sat down on a separate log across from each other   
  
Sophie: SO, what do you think of Horizon?  
  
Laura looked up at the sky and gave a small smile  
  
Laura: I like the outdoors  
  
Sophie smiled and nodded  
  
Sophie: So do I  
  
They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes  
  
Sophie: Is there anything you want to talk about?  
  
Laura looked at the ground as she held back tears. She shook her head, making sure not to look up at Sophie   
  
Laura: No, I'm fine  
  
Sophie nodded her head and stood, Laura did the same  
  
Sophie: Better get going, we have to meet the others  
  
Laura nodded her head and followed Sophie  
  
*Maybe I will talk to her later* Laura mumbled under her breath  
  
  
  
  
Auggie walked beside Eric staring at him. He had been dying to ask him questions ever since this hike had began  
  
"Why not," he thought to himself  
  
Auggie: So man, what landed ya here?  
  
Eric shrugged his shoulders and continued walking  
  
Auggie: Drugs?  
  
Eric looked at him for a quick second, but continued walking   
  
Auggie: Look man, you're gonna have to talk sooner or later. Peter and them make ya. Might as well get it out now  
  
Eric rolled his eyes and continued walking- never looking at Auggie  
  
Auggie: No pressure migo, just chill and stop walkin' so fast  
  
Eric slowed his pace down a little  
  
Eric: So, what about the babes here?  
  
Auggie laughed which caused Eric to stop walking and look at him   
  
Eric: What's so funny?  
  
Auggie put his hands in his pocket and smiled at him. Eric had his arms crossed across his chest and he was now glaring at Auggie  
  
Auggie: Chill man, nothin' to get mad about. I was just laughin' cause that's always the question new guys ask. Surprise it took ya so long  
  
Eric edged closer to Auggie and leaned down in his face  
  
Eric: You trying to say something?  
  
Auggie pulled his hands out of his pockets and held them up in a surrendering position  
  
Auggie: Yo man, cool it. I wasn't saying nothing bad bout you. Don't freak out like that  
  
Eric: You calling me a freak?  
  
Auggie grabbed a hold of Eric's shirt collar and glared at him  
  
Auggie: Look man- I ain't callin' you a freak, and I ain't laughin' at you for no reason. I was just havin some fun, so chill- get me?  
  
Auggie let go of Eric and slightly shoved him out of his way   
  
Auggie: Just come on and lets get out of here  
  
Eric rubbed his neck but followed Auggie  
  
Eric: You really think I'm a freak?  
  
Auggie turned around and looked at Eric who had a confused look on his face  
  
Auggie: Look, like I said, I was just playing.  
  
Eric: but do you think I'm a freak?  
  
Auggie took a step forward and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck  
  
Auggie: If I offended you back there or somethin' I'm sorry. Your not a freak, I- I was just talkin'.  
  
Eric nodded his head  
  
"Better not push it," he thought to himself  
  
Auggie: What you did to Shelby though, I think that is…  
  
Eric: You don't have to say it, I know. I'm going to apologize to her about that  
  
Auggie nodded his head  
  
Auggie: Good, ya need to.  
  
They both began walking again…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby and Ezra had been walking for, what seemed to them, like forever. Shelby looked over her shoulder to see Ezra who still had that distant look on his face, along with a frown. She put down her backpack and sat down on a log. She pushed as piece of strand out of her face and looked up at him as he began to sit down.   
  
Shelby: So, what's your decision?  
  
Ezra looked at her with a furrowed brow  
  
Ezra: What are you talking about?  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and turned to face him  
  
Shelby: Look Ezra, it's simple. When you have a look like that something important is bothering you. If it was Daisy you were thinking about, you would either be smiling, or you would be walking around in some googly trance.  
  
Ezra gave a small smile and nodded his head  
  
Shelby: and Daisy would have told me that you guys had talked. She hasn't though, and the only think that would put you in such a deep trance, along with that frown, would be your parents.  
  
Shelby smirked at Ezra who just smiled  
  
Ezra: Yeah, you're right  
  
Shelby took a fake bow  
  
Shelby: Thank you. So what's the decision going to be?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders and looked out at the trees  
  
Ezra: I don't know what to do  
  
Shelby: Yeah you do  
  
Ezra looked up at her confused  
  
Ezra: What do you mean?  
  
Shelby: Gosh Ezra, you've been walking around like that for about three days, you have decided, you just don't want to say it.  
  
Ezra: How did you know?  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders  
  
*Same thing is going on with me* she muttered under her breath.  
  
Shelby: SO- what is it?  
  
Ezra scratched the top of his head and looked at the ground  
  
Ezra: I don't want to find them  
  
Shelby blinked and leaned in a little closer. She wasn't sure if she heard him right he had spoken so softly  
  
Shelby: What'd you say?  
  
Ezra: I don't want to find them  
  
He held his breath and closed his eyes waiting for a lecture-nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed Shelby was looking hard at the ground  
  
Ezra: What- no lecture?  
  
Shelby shook her head 'no', but didn't look up.  
  
Shelby: You don't need one  
  
She sat up to face Ezra who was wearing a confused look on his face  
  
Ezra: Why not?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Why?  
  
Ezra wrinkled his brow and again scratched his head  
  
Ezra: I just thought that maybe you thought it was a bad decision  
  
Shelby: Even if I did, who am I to tell you what to do with your life  
  
The confused look slowly left Ezra's face as a smile crossed it  
  
Ezra: I guess you're right  
  
Shelby smirked at him  
  
Shelby: Of course I am   
  
Ezra: Ah-ha, don't flatter yourself  
  
Shelby smiled at him and then her look turned to a serious one  
  
Shelby: So, um, why did you decide that?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders and looked around  
  
Ezra: They gave me up, so I guess they are like no longer apart of my life. I mean they are I guess, and always will be, but I don't need to meet them to solve things. I am who I am because I chose to be that way. My biological parents, and my mom and dad didn't really affect that- ok maybe they did, but…do you get what I'm saying?  
  
Shelby shook her head understandingly  
  
Shelby: I chose my ways too  
  
Ezra looked at her thoughtfully knowing what she was talking about  
  
Ezra: What is it Peter says? Feelings are never wrong, it's the actions resulting from those feelings that will get you in trouble  
  
Shelby: and guess our actions were screwed up, huh?  
  
Ezra gave a small and nodded his head 'yes'  
  
Ezra: That's the past though, and it is what we thought was best for us then. This is the present and we have to live it the way we think we should.   
  
Shelby smirked at him  
  
Shelby: Have you ever thought of a career in philosophy?   
  
Ezra gave a little smile and raised an eyebrow  
  
Ezra: Maybe. Ok, now it's my turn to ask you a question.  
  
Shelby shook her head  
  
Shelby: I don't know Ezra…  
  
Ezra: You don't have to answer, just listen  
  
Shelby thought about if for a second and then nodded her head agreeingly  
  
Ezra: Ok, what about you and your attitude? It's back, I thought you were going to lose that shell  
  
Shelby pushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked at the ground  
  
Shelby: I um, I changed my mine. I'm supposed to be hard like this  
  
Ezra: How do you know what you're supposed to be like?  
  
Shelby gave a confused look while looking at the ground  
  
Shelby: I don't know Freakin, maybe I just know  
  
Ezra: That's your problem isn't it? You think I'm getting to close and personal so you start with the names again- and it's Friedkin.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: Sure, whatever  
  
Ezra: Well…  
  
Shelby: I- I- for some reason I am able to talk to you Ezra, and that scares me  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow  
  
Ezra: Why?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: I don't know, I trust you, and I don't Scott. I mean I do trust him, but I can't just tell him everything. It's sorta like I have to rehearse it before I talk to him.  
  
Ezra: That makes sense  
  
Shelby looked up and gave him a confused look- Ezra gave her a small smile, knowing what she was thinking  
  
Ezra: You don't love me…  
  
Ezra gave an embarrassed smile as Shelby gave him a confused look  
  
Ezra: Let me try that again. Ok, you really care for Scott. In my opinion you love the guy, but we won't go there. Anyway, if you can talk to me, because if I say something offensive, you're are eventually going to shake it off, but if Scott were to say something offensive, that would really hurt you.  
  
Shelby: but why?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: It's simple. You care for him more than you care for me. I mean, you care for him in a different way. I mean…  
  
Shelby: It's ok EZ, I get what you're saying.  
  
Ezra gave a relieved smile and an embarrassed smile  
  
Ezra: I don't know exactly what you're thinking about- but let me say this.  
  
She stood up and pulled her backpack back on as Ezra did the same  
  
Ezra: If you are thinking what his mom said and stuff, and you two shouldn't be together  
  
Ezra let out a loud sigh, crossed his fingers, and looked up at Shelby  
  
Ezra: This whole hike is about your heart, right?  
  
Shelby nodded her head 'yes'  
  
Ezra: Listen to your heart before you make your decision.   
  
Shelby gave him a small smile and they started walking  
  
  
  
  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile   
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea   
[Scott smiling across the campus at Shelby]  
You've built a love but that love falls apart   
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark   
  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you   
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do   
[Shelby talking to Daisy with blank stares]  
I don't know where you're going   
And I don't know why   
[Scott chasing Shelby and grabbing her arm]  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye   
  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile   
[Shelby crying by the docks]  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea   
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems   
[Scott rubbing a hand through his hair]   
The feeling of belonging to your dreams   
  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you   
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do   
[Shelby sitting in the dark]  
I don't know where you're going   
And I don't know why   
[Scott giving Shelby a pleading look]  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye   
  
And there are voices that want to be heard   
So much to mention but you can't find the words   
[Scott smiling at Shelby who is smirking at him]  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been   
When love was wilder than the wind   
  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you   
[Shelby walking away from Scott]  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do   
[Scott kicking at the ground]  
I don't know where you're going   
And I don't know why   
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye  
  
*Guess I know my decision* Shelby slightly smiled to himself.  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  
  
Ok, sorry for the little three day delay. I was suffering from a case of writers' block, and started another story. I hope to have the next chapter posted in a day or two, depending on the reviews *hint-hint*  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…15?  
  
  
  



End file.
